Adolescence - Perdu
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Basada en la obra de Tamura Hiro, esta versión de Adolescence nos muestra a los gemelos Kagamine yendo hasta el punto más extremo al cual pueden llegar cuando son forzados a separarse por contratos sociales y familiares, descubriendo que pueden llevar su amor por debajo de los radares si es que apenden a controlar sus deseos y fetiches. One-shot. LenxRin. Twincest. Ligero pwp.lemon


Adolescence

* * *

Era una de esas tardes pesadas en las que nada más queda el trabajo para pensarla, o al menos lo era para Len, quien solo trataba de concentrarse en las múltiples hojas que le habían sido asignadas de tarea, simples hojas de cálculos de gastos de producción y de materiales de empresas ficticias para preparar su futuro como la cabeza de la empresa familiar. No le molestaba, simplemente lo veía como la forma en la que pasaría el resto de sus días, ganando dinero y exaltando el nombre de su familia. Pasadas las seis de la tarde, escuchó de pronto un toque en la puerta, se preguntaba cuál era la diferencia en que lo hiciera, de todos modos, iba a entrar.

—Hola Len— escuchó a Rin hablando desde la puerta abierta, asomando su cabeza, comenzando a abrirla más y más, sonriendo mientras los largos mechones de cabello rubio se movían de adelante hacia atrás. Le gustaba lo mucho que dejaba crecer su cabello hasta llegar a la mitad de su torso, pero no era la clase de persona que soltara halagos así como así.

—Hola Rin ¿Qué se te ofrece? — preguntó como si fuera el despacho de un negocio, como si fuera ya el contador que sus padres deseaban que fuera.

—¡Qué serio! — comenzó a dar cortos pasos para acercarse a la mitad de su cuarto, moviendo una de sus piernas de manera circular, como si se propusiera a bailar —Solo quería visitar a mi hermano gemelo ¿Eso es algo malo? – dijo mirando al suelo como si sus palabras de verdad le hubieran lastimado.

—No, para nada— contestó él, girando por completo su silla y retirando sus anteojos para leer. Aquella forma de moverse lo hacía verse tan viejo, pero seguía siendo solo un chico de diecisiete años. La observó con atención, detrás de su espalda sostenía una maleta, recordando de pronto que había salido con sus padres de viaje, apenas se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. —Co… ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? — se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto, pensando que había sido ya demasiado descortés para ese punto.

—Me fue bastante bien, Mamá y Papá me llevaron por todo el país, conocí a muchos de sus socios de negocios, aunque debo de admitir que sentí que solo me llevaban para presumirme, como si tener una hija ejemplar fuera un logro más entre toda su carrera de éxitos— divagó débilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos, meneando ahora su cuerpo y la maleta a sus espaldas mientras Len sonreía por sus palabras.

—Lo imagino, tu siempre fuiste la joya de la familia— lo decía con tanta distinción a como se consideraba a si mismo, sin exagerar, él sabía que su propio nacimiento había sido un mero plus dentro de los planes de sus padres, y como tal, desde aquel inicio que para ellos fue sorpresivo, su vida entera había sido solo como un segundo dentro de sus planes.

—Lo sé, pero eso no excusa que me anduvieran presentando ante todos— contestó con una risa, ahora abriendo sus ojos y haciendo contacto visual con él.

—Bueno, ahora que estás aquí… no sé si quieras que salgamos a algún lugar después…— era la primera vez que proponía algo como eso en mucho tiempo, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, a diferencia de todas las otras veces en las que había hecho que sus estudios se interpusieran y provocaran que la dejara plantada poco antes de su encuentro de hermanos. Pero ella solamente rio como si supiera que solo se trataba de una broma.

—Lo siento, hermanito, pero estaré ocupada este fin de semana— solo esa negativa hizo que Len se sintiera mal consigo mismo, como si desde el inicio ya hubiera sido rechazada, pero no era todo por lo que Rin había entrado a su cuarto —Este fin de semana saldré a preparar las cosas para el compromiso que nuestros padres han arreglado para mí— sonrió como si aquella fuera la mejor noticia que hubiera recibido en su vida.

—¿Compromiso? — contestó Len, de manera rápida, sin trabar su lengua ni un tanto, solo queriéndose asegurar de que aquella era la palabra correcta que había escuchado.

—Sí, así es, mis padres querían avisar por telegrama, pero les dije que sería mejor si yo te lo decía en persona— lo dijo como si nada, como si a él no le hubiera importado que de pronto se comprometiera — ¿Recuerdas a Kaito? Es el chico mayor que conocimos hace tres años en aquel baile elegante que hicimos en esta misma casa— nombró aquella noche como si fuera cualquier cosa simple.

Claro que la recordaba, la recordaba tan vívidamente que no podría olvidarla en el resto de los días que tendría que vivir, aquella noche en la que sus padres les habían ordenado que se separan, que no podrían volver a dormir juntos en la misma cama, y la consiguiente encrucijada en la que se enfrentaron, entre corresponder a los sentimientos confusos que se formaban en sus cuerpos en desarrollo, o respetar aquel lazo social y familiar que los ataba desde el nacimiento, que los hacía familia. Recordaba ese día claramente, no porque conoció a Kaito, con su personalidad superficial y relajada con la que jamás conflictuó, ni siquiera le tuvo como latente amenaza, sino por lo que ocurrió en aquella noche, cuando Rin fue a su cuarto tras haberse dado el baile, la cercanía que tuvieron que marcó el final de su constante coqueteo inocente, que lo convirtió en algo más trascendental tras haberlo consumado con un mero toque de labios. Si, recordaba ese día como ese en el que ella dejó de ser solo su hermana, en la que inició un silencio tácito ante aquel suceso que se contraía y se enredaba en sus gargantas cada que se volvían a mirar.

—Ya veo, si, si lo recuerdo— contesto él, simplemente conteniendo el aliento, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza, todo comenzó a enfriarse a su rededor, solo distinguiendo el sonoro y profundo latir en su pecho, si es que quedaba alguno tras aquella bomba que ella había dejado caer sobre él. Se percató de que estaba respirando aún, apenas sintió como su garganta ardía, como si de una navaja descendiendo por esta se tratase.

—Sí, no lo he visto mucho, pero su padre le pidió mi mano a nuestro padre, y me dijeron que este fin de semana vendrá para que nos conozcamos más, porque para la boda falta aún los meses para que cumpla dieciocho años y él pueda desposarme como se debe— su voz sonaba como su aquella fuera una gran ilusión, pero para Len no tenía sentido. La miró nuevamente, sonreía, maléficamente sonreía como si supiera que cada palabra era otra aguja en su corazón, sin siquiera poder reconocerla como aquella chica de catorce con quien habían hecho contacto sus labios, como si fuera otra persona por completo, y aquella niña hubiera sido enterrada en un túmulo hecho de un deseo que ni siquiera podía entender.

Solo un momento de razonamiento le bastó, algo de lo cual sujetarse, un parapeto tras el cual ocultarse, pues no podría dejar descubrir ninguno de aquellos sentimientos que había hecho despertar ella en ese mismo instante, y que vil e inocentemente había aniquilado. Levantó la mirada, colocándose de nuevo los lentes, y como si nada de aquello significara nada, simplemente dijo.

—Me alegro mucho, estoy seguro de que será un buen esposo, y que tú serás una magnifica esposa para él— sonrió sin que sus músculos flanquearan ni siquiera un poco, incluso logró perfeccionar aquella máscara de sucio engaño, con su mirada de consuelo para ella, esa que daba para asegurarle que nada saldría mal, que nada le haría daño, ni los niños de la escuela nueva a la que arribaban, ni los relámpagos que sacudían los vidrios de su cuarto, pero esta mirada era solo una mentira.

—Sí, lo sé… Sé que seré buena en todo lo que tenga que ser para él— contestó en repentino desanimo Rin, como si le hubiera tomado por asalto esa mirada y esa sonrisa de su hermano —Me alegra que te gustara la noticia, pensaba que… bueno, no pensaba nada— se arrepintió, tomando y tragando todo su pequeño y ridículo orgullo, y sorbiéndolo presurosamente mientras paraba la noción móvil de su cuerpo, encarándolo en estática total.

—Bueno, como tu hermano siempre me he preocupado por ti… y ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse— le costó trabajo no desfallecer mientras seguía aquella oración, pero la terminó con un pequeño hilo de voz.

—Bien, entonces creo que te dejaré para que sigas con tus tareas… yo iré allá abajo, te veo en la cena— y sin decir nada más, se giró, ahora con la maleta a un lado de su cuerpo, había corrido hasta el cuarto de su gemelo contarle de contarle las nuevas, y ahora simplemente se sentía ridícula, como si aquello hubiera resultado a lo opuesto a lo que esperaba. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara una vez salió.

¿Qué esperaba? Se recargó contra la puerta, realmente preguntándose esto. ¿Esperaba a que protestara, y a que dijera que aquel compromiso era tan absurdo como sonaba? ¿A que él se alzara en contra de sus padres, que detuviera aquella propuesta impía que iba en contra de todos sus deseos, de ella y de él? ¿O esperaba a que él le dijera que no podía casarse con Kaito, porque él, su hermano, la amaba más de lo que cualquier desconocido podría amarla? Se dejó caer con pesadez. Esperaba demasiado, esperaba un milagro, esperaba el uno en un millón. Derramó una pequeña lágrima, la última de las miles que había derramado en todo el viaje de regreso desde que se enteró de la noticia, aunque no es como si no hubiera derramado ya cientos por la ausencia de su hermano en ese viaje que debió de haber sido tan hermoso para ella, y que se ennegrecía con un nuevo destino que no podía ni siquiera tolerar.

Aquella puerta en la que se recargaba, como si fuera el cierre de un mundo frente al otro, significó para Len como la separación definitiva de él con su gemela. No se movió de su lugar, simplemente se mantuvo allí. Había odiado esa puerta durante años, porque no había sido nada más que eso, la separación absoluta de su hermana, desde la primera vez que ese cuarto fue solo suyo, y que ahora inicializaba formalmente la separación de ellos dos, como la consumarían las campanadas en aquel día de la boda.

Comenzó a llorar, más de lo que esperaba, mucho más de lo que podía recordar. Se quitó los anteojos y los dejó caer a un lado de su silla, puso su manga sobre sus ojos, tratando de que las lágrimas no mancharan su traje, pero no tenía gracia, pronto la perdió para él, dejó salir un sollozo, y luego otro más, y pronto se convirtió en un llanto bajo y medio muerto, se giró mientras quitaba la mano de sus ojos, sentía las lágrimas caer libremente por su cara, de tantas veces que se había negado a llorar, pensando que las lágrimas eran el remedio de los débiles, ahora se sentía desahuciado por completo. Empujó con una mano sus hojas de deberes, junto a sus bolígrafos y lápices y sus instrumentos de cálculo. Para que le servían ahora, no tenían motivo de estar allí, de pronto nada tenía motivo de estar en su lugar, ni el oficio para su vida lo tenía, ni su maldecida familia tenía sentido ahora. Colocó su codo sobre la mesa mientras se dejaba llorar, sin siquiera pensar en un objetivo o un fin para ello, solo en la causa, en su hermana Rin.

Maldijo a sus padres, desinteresados y desobligados quienes llevaron a su hija como si fuese una res de ganado por todo el país hasta que finalmente le encontraron al mejor postor. Maldijo a la tradición de los compromisos entre las familias. Maldijo su nombre, a su casta, a su sangre por requerir ese sacrificio de voluntad para mantener un estatus monetario y privilegiado que no le causaban más que asco ahora. Maldijo a su lazo de sangre por ella, a esa burla del todopoderoso, al haberlos acercado tanto desde el inicio de sus existencias, y a la vez hacerlos con la naturaleza que les llevó al inevitable y nebuloso enamoramiento. Y, sobre todo la maldijo a ella, a la par que se maldecía a si mismo, como si fuesen la misma persona, por haberlo enamorado, por haberse enamorado, por haber iniciado algo que solo podía tener un final catastrófico.

La amaba. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, la deseaba más de lo que podía comprender, más de lo que podría explicar con su lógica, con su filosofía o sus cálculos aprendidos, más de lo que si propio sentido común le debía de permitir, pero la amaba, en su forma retorcida e incorrecta que solo el incesto podía proveer, pero la amaba. Había tratado de alejarla tanto con el miedo infundado por su familia, en la sociedad y por Dios, que lentamente se habías separado de ella con la idea de que su oficio le traería un fin absoluto, un verdadero motivo para el cual vivir, que no era más que servir a la misma máquina de engranes que lo había engendrado pero que ahora arrojaba a los mil demonios. Lo peor era, que de todo lo que pudo haber hecho por ella, ni de lo cerca que pudieron haber estado, nada podría haber denegado ese final que vendría cuando ambos cumplieran dieciocho.

Y entonces, si aquella puerta que tanto los había separado, hubiera tenido piedad, se escuchó la caída de todos los objetos, y el llanto del muchacho del otro lado de la puerta, Rin lo escuchó, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la reacción tan contrastante de su hermano, abrió la puerta rápidamente, como si el llanto se fuera agravando conforme más iba escuchando, y se asomó rápidamente, viendo a su hermano llorando desconsoladamente contra su escritorio.

—Len…— musitó débilmente, ahora ella sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, dando pasos largos, abrazándolo por la espada y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro —¡Lo siento mucho! — comenzó a disculparse, ahora entendiendo que su intención inicial de encelarlo no podría haber sido más ruin. Trató de mostrar más su cariño, besando su enmarañado cabello mientras sus brazos se aferraban por los hombros con cariño, comenzando a manchar el saco con sus lágrimas amargas, de las mismas que su hermano continuaba derramando.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos fueron silenciándose, Len limpió su nariz y sus ojos con sus mangas, aclarando su garganta y comenzando a razonar mejor las cosas, pero solo sentía a Rin aun abrazándolo, respirando pesadamente, dejando que su aliento pasara por todo su cuello, ella siempre había disfrutado el aroma agridulce de su gemelo. Comenzó a sentir como él se giraba, mirándolo ahora de frente mientras aún se abrazaban. Len se percató de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había llegado a su cuarto, estaba oscureciendo, y pronto los llamarían a cenar, y no podían encontraros juntos, no de aquella forma, incluso sería escandaloso para sus padres que estuvieran juntos en el mismo cuarto.

—Rin… tienes que irte— le pidió mientras que le empujaba los hombros, tratando de romper el abrazo, pero ella seguía abrazada de su cuello.

—No quiero— contestó ella de manera terminante —Quiero mantenerme así hasta que nuestras lágrimas cesen, es todo lo que pido que me permitas— insistió, arrodillándose, para después sentándose en su regazo, él la abrazó cariñosamente en respuesta, evitando que se cayera o que se deslizada de él.

—Pero Rin, sabes que no podemos…— decía débilmente con palabras que incluso había escupido con el repudio de la negación con el que se escupe una verdad incómoda —Nuestros padres pueden vernos, y la cosa se pondría fea— ahora acudió al temor infundado por los castigos y los golpes para salvar el poco raciocinio que le quedaba.

—Ya no me importa eso— habló ella con un lloriqueó agudo, un hilo de voz que quería mezclarse de manera con la compasión que esperaba ganar —Solo quiero estar contigo, aunque sea incorrecto, aunque todo desee separarnos, Len, mi hermano amado y adorado— se separó y lo miró a los ojos, acercando sus frentes, tocándose con delicadeza.

—Podemos estar juntos, solo… no quiero que pase nada malo para ti ni para mí— puso sus brazos con cariño alrededor de su cintura, de nuevo era ella, esa linda chica rubia de catorce que lo había enamorado, pegándola a si mismo, sentía sus latidos resonar uno con el otro, pero no había calma en sus ojos, ni en el abrazo correspondido.

—Nada malo pasará si estamos juntos— pegó sus labios al cuello del chico, comenzando a espirar profundamente sobre él —Quiero que por una vez pienses en ti, tanto como piensas en mi— comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello, él solo se alertó, su cuerpo entero, como en el inicio de aquel encuentro, cambió de pronto depresivo en el que estaba sumido, causándole un suspiro. Se levantó para mirarlo acercando su superior al inferior de su hermano.

—Siempre he pensado que mereces más la pena que yo, que mereces ser salvada, mereces lo mejor— la miró acercarse más hacia él, sabía que quería besarla, y sabía que ella deseaba también un beso, pero la cosa seguía tan prohibitiva que solo se alejaba de ella —Si seguimos con esto… no tendremos salvación— se quejó, no solo para ella, pues precia que ella ni iba a escuchar nada más de su lógica, se lo decía a si mismo, como si estuviera sosteniendo el más delicado de los debates con su propia moral y conciencia.

—Nadie se tiene que enterar— y simplemente adelantándose a su propia acción, besándolo en los labios, pegándolo más a si mismo mientras respiraba presurosamente por la sorpresa. Lo abrazó del cuello para asegurar que no se moviera de su lugar, para que el beso se profundizara tanto como tenía. Pronto Len permitió que ella tomara la delantera, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que sus labios se abrieran para que sus alientos se tocaran mientras sus lenguas se movían apaciblemente un a contra la otra.

—Si es esto lo que quieres… seré tu pequeño secreto— fue lo primero que dijo Len en cuanto se separaron del primer beso, pagándose a ella de nuevo y besándola con cariño, y con la misma intensidad que antes.

No dijeron ninguna otra cosa, de un momento a otro Len se había movido a su cama y ambos habían caído uno junto al otro, besándose mientras que sus brazos se acariciaban mutuamente, las manos de Rin habían deseado tanto el cuerpo maduro de su gemelo y ahora podía pasar sus manos por el pecho de este, y por su cabello que más la había tentado que todo lo demás. Mientras tanto, Len restringió sus manos, no deseaba propasarlas de las líneas que aun la respetaban, ni demasiado abajo dela cintura, ni tan arriba siquiera como para sentir su sostén. Pero eso estaba bien para ella, adoraba que su gemelo le respetara de esa manera, y era tan adorable a la vez que solo formaba un recuerdo más encantador de aquella situación para ella.

Pero llegado el momento, se escuchó la voz de una de sus sirvientas, gritando desde el exterior.

— ¡Joven Len, es hora de comer! ¿Ha visto a su hermana? — habló solo tocando un poco la puerta, sin abrirla, ella misma sabía que debía de respetar a su amo. Len se separó de Rin, en sus labios quedaba algo de la pintura labial leve que ella había usado.

—¡Si, ya voy! — gritó tras haberse separado, limpiando sus labios —Y no… no la he visto— supuso que sería más fácil mentir de aquella forma. Miró a su hermana y esta parecía estar fuera de sí, estaba sonriendo, con los ojos nublados y perdidos en la nada y sus manos sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos débilmente, con algo de saliva saliendo de lado de su boca —Fue algo… divertido— limpió un poco su frente por lo mucho que había terminado transpirando, pero seguía preocupado.

—Lo sé… fue lo más divertido que haya hecho en mi vida— riendo y mirándolo mientras alcanzaba a tomar su mano —Len… no quiero que sea lo único que hagamos— confesó ella, apretando sus dedos entre los de él, causándole un profundo sonrojo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que sea lo único…— correspondió él, desviando la mirada más. Solo se levantó y sin mirarla, salió del cuarto. Tras eso, comenzó nuevamente ese silencio tácito, pero ahora era solamente frente a sus padres que ellos dos eran una pareja de hermanos cuya relación había fallado, lo cierto era que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, la tomaban para retornar a esa burbuja de felicidad de la que la vida les había consentido para poder de nuevo expresar su amor.

Cada día a partir de eso fue algo nuevo. Si era posible, se escabullían en la noche al cuarto del otro para besarse, solamente eso, o al menos así fue al inicio. Pronto, se convirtió en una costumbre, Rin solo motivaba a Len a que sus manos la tocaran más, era un goce superior al que podría haber imaginado cuando Len pasaba sus dedos por sus pechos, y cuando retorcía sus pezones de manera juguetona, y luego exploraba la suave piel de sus muslos, dándole razones de sobra para suspirar su nombre en el profundo silencio de la noche. Pronto siguieron con su pasión en secreto, pronto, a Len le comenzó a disgustar más la idea de que Rin cayera en las manos de otro hombre, y comenzó a plantearse una forma de poder triunfar, incluso si era sin hacerle daño a su gemela. Pero poco sabía que en los meses antes de la boda, ella fue planeando su propio método de salirse con la suya.

* * *

Al fin, llegó el día de la boda, Rin no había visto a su gemelo en todo el día, pero sabía que el día anterior él había salido con Kaito a la despedida de soltero de este, y esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien en esa, que se supone era la primera salida que habían hecho juntos. El día había empezado tan rápido, desde las seis de la mañana había tenido que despertar, darse un baño y exfoliarse la piel antes de que su madre metiera a un ejército de maquilladoras y de otras mujeres que buscaban arreglarla de la manera más perfecta posible, todo ello dentro de una de las habitaciones más grandes de la casa, que pronto sería de ella y de Kaito. Su madre le parloteó todo el día acerca de lo que el matrimonio significaba, no desde un punto espiritual o personal, sino solamente de lo que debía de hacer para aparentar ser una buena esposa ante la sociedad, y lo que este significaba para los negocios de la familia. Ya cuando todo estaba preparado, se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, y sin más autorización, Len abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? La novia no debe de ser molestada antes de su boda —reclamó su madre gruñendo como siempre, autoritaria como todos los otros días.

—Solo quería dedicarle unas palabras a mi hermanita ¿No se puede? — vio el vestido de Rin, era simplemente perfecto, dejaba al desnudo la mayor parte de su espalda y contorneaba delicadamente su figura y la cola del vestido bajaba por la mitad de una de sus piernas. Podía imaginar a su madre queriéndola lucir como una mujer de verdad, con su cabello suelto y ondulante hasta la cintura.

—Claro que se puede— contestó a Rin, girando por primera vez y encarándolo, encontrándolo con nervios al verlo con un smoking perfectamente a la medida de un color gris tenue, con sus manos cubiertas por delicados guantes, no podía dejar de disfrutarlo de arriba abajo —Madre, por favor, es solo una pequeña plática, en todo caso, me servirá para tranquilizarme en este día tan importante— le pidió Rin, a lo que su madre accedió.

—En cuanto termines, baja, que necesitamos los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia— le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejándolos solos a los dos.

—¿Crees que sospeche…? — trató Len de preguntar, pero tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada, Rin se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo de manera apasionada, dejando de nuevo toda su labial sobre los labios del chico, quien no pudo hacer más que tratar de separarla, pero ella solo lo tumbó sobre la cama.

—Mmm, lo siento, lo necesitaba— se justificó ella mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, para después recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho —De verdad te extrañé— musitó débilmente.

—Y yo a ti… pero de verdad no pude salir antes… ese Kaito es todo un caso especial, en lugar de haber pedido cerveza solamente pidió helado envinado, y aun así se puso ebrio, me doy cuenta de que es de esos que duermen mucho tras beber, y no podíamos dejarlo así en el bar— trató de contar esa pequeña anécdota, pero sin sentir que a su gemela le interesara —No importa, ahora estoy contigo— le abrazó con más cariño, juntando su mano a la de ella.

—No quisiera salir allí y tomar este compromiso— se quejó mientras se levantaba —Ni siquiera puedo aceptar que esos labios estarán sobre los míos tras decir un montón de mentiras— lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabes que, si pudiera ser yo, Rin, quien dijera esos votos— quiso decir con cariño con cariño, acariciándola de la cintura.

—¿Me aceptarías como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la abundancia en la carencia, en la virtud y el pecado… por la perpetuidad de lo que duren nuestras vidas? — le interrumpió de pronto, inventando esos pequeños votos que ella misma había pensado, contrarios a los que tenía que recitarle el sacerdote.

—Si… si acepto— contestó él nervioso, como si se hubiera tratado de un verdadero juramento —¿Tu… me aceptarías como mi esposo, a mí, tu hermano gemelo, nacido de tu misma sangre por voluntad de Dios? — se castigó por haber ido tan a ese extremo en algo que ella había logrado hacer tan bien, pero era solo otra muestra de sus carencias.

—Si acepto— respondió sin dudarlo un solo momento, para después acercarse a él y besar sus labios con la entrega ejemplar que jamás sentiría por otro hombre.

—Desearía que solo yo pudiera saborear la esencia de tus labios— dijo él besándola de manera que sus lenguas bailoteaban de manera ordenada la una contra la otra.

—Sígueme besando, para que Kaito no pueda sino percibir la esencia de una boca tomada, de alguien quien no es suyo— se subió más a él, dejando que sus manos pasearan por los hombros del muchacho, y dejando que las manos de él pasearan plenamente por su espalda desnuda, causándole escalofríos, pronto, por el baile de su cadera, tuvo una pequeña idea —Lo tengo, sé que hacer para que Kaito no pueda probarme a mí— Dijo mientras que bajaba de su hermano, dejándolo anonadado, para colocarse entre sus piernas, frotando su mejilla contra la entrepierna de su gemelo, que mostraba un pequeño levantamiento.

—¡Rin, ¿Qué haces?!— preguntó alertándose mientras que la miraba frotando más y más su mejilla, causándole una completa erección, haciéndolo pasar saliva dolosamente.

—Quiero tener toda tu esencia en mi boca…— comentó ella mientras bajaba su bragueta, sacando de entre un enmarañado laberinto de ropa un miembro, distinto a como lo recordaba de sus lejanas tardes de baño durante la infancia —Tu verdadera esencia, Len— comenzó a lamer la punta lentamente.

—¡No… esto está mal! — se tapó la cara, ella estaba descubriendo su desnudez de aquella forma tan indecente, y, aun así, no podía abandonar los deseos de ir más allá, averiguar lo que se sentía tener la boca de su hermana de esa forma en su cuerpo, era algo tan prohibido y tentador —Continua…— musitó y dejó que ella prosiguiera, besando la punta y la base, llegando hasta donde la ropa lo permitía.

—Te mereces esto Len, tú y nadie más— comentó ella, comenzando a meterlo con cuidado a su boca, cuidando que sus dientes no lo rasparan, usando su lengua como almohadilla, tratando de no lastimarse o ir más allá de lo que su reflejo permitía. Len se sentó, acariciándole el cabello con una mano mientras la otra engarzaba sus dedos con los de ella. No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, era el día de su boda con otro hombre y estaba practicándole el sexo oral a su propio hermano. Cualquier otro día habría reprobado aquello, lo habría detestado, pero siendo él el que estaba en esa situación, conociendo lo que había llevado a ese punto, solo le excitaba más.

—¡Sácalo de tu boca! — dijo de un momento a otro Len, tratando de alejarla de su miembro, sintiendo como estaba por correrse, pero ella solamente siguió succionándolo, pasando su lengua por la base y por el frenillo, sin saber que aquello era como un interruptor para él, que pronto lo hizo esparcir toda su semilla por la boca de su hermana —Rin...— dijo él como en un lamento mientras doblaba la espalda sobre ella, temblando por ese repentino orgasmo tan magnificente. Ella se contuvo al inicio, sentía aquel líquido viscoso y cálido en su boca, llegando hasta su garganta, sentía asco por su sabor, y si no lo escupía, era solamente porque le complacía imaginar que era el producto de la excitación de su hermano. —Lo siento, juro que traté de advertirte— Acercó su pañuelo a sus labios para limpiarla y ella lo tomó con gusto, cuando de pronto escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y una voz algo más gruesa que la suya.

—¡Rin, ¿Estás allí?!— escuchó el grito, a lo que Len rápidamente guardaba su miembro, mientras que ella se levantaba apresurada, tragando lentamente el semen mientras acomodaba su vestido. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Kaito con su smoking negro —Allí estás— exclamó mientras entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa.

—¡Kaito!— se escandalizó ella, aun limpiando su labio inferior —No deberías de verme, romperás la tradición— dijo mientras se giraba para evitar que le viera del todo, acomodando bien su vestido y el velo frente a su cara.

—No me importan esas tradiciones, la verdad es que tu madre te estaba buscando y le dije que le ayudaría viniendo por ti, me gusta ser útil— dijo con la sonrisa de siempre, tan habitual en su actitud —Hola Len, gracias por darme una mano ayer en la noche— dijo dándole la mano con firmeza.

—Gracias a ti, por mantenernos entretenidos contándonos todas las historias que te contaba tu abuela de niño— contestó él, dando su mano izquierda, como si de pronto fuera surdo.

—Y gracias también por cuidar a tu hermana, quien ahora será mi esposa… son como años enteros en los que la protegiste, pero tranquilo, ahora está en buenas manos— tomó la mano de Rin, sintiendo su guante cálido y la llevó presurosamente por la puerta.

—¡Tranquilo, Kaito, la boda no se va a acabar sin nosotros! — y después de decir eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Len se volvió a sentar. Acababa de tener sexo oral con su hermana. Aun no podía entenderlo, quizá el resto del día no le bastara para esto, pero se sentía tan surreal que bien podría haber sido tan solo un sueño. ¿Y por qué no serlo? Rin de todos modos se quedaría con Kaito, y él sería apartado por una voluntad superior.

—¿Qué haces Len? — se preguntó a si mismo mientras cubría sus ojos y se recostaba —Hasta hace unas horas aun tenías como salir de este hueco… pero ahora solo queda descender más— se tranquilizó unos minutos más, esperó a que hubiera menos gente en la casa, deseaba poner su plan en marcha, sería ponerse en una posición tan arriesgada, que quizá solo un milagro lo haría funcionar, pero era todo en lo que le cabía esperar.

La boda transcurrió como debía, en una capilla elevada en el jardín mientras el resto eran carpas para las cuales los invitados se sentaba alrededor. Len miró todo a la distancia, no estaba entre los padrinos de boda, y no estaba acomodado entre los asientos frente a los que estarían sus padres, por falta de relevancia para su compañía. Vio como el padre, como si estuviera cansado de la pomposidad de los invitados, daba los votos, dichos sin la correcta dicción, como si todo fuera un proceso más. Kaito aceptó dando incluso un pequeño salto, y Rin, de igual manera, solo parpadeando un par de veces al decirlo. Antes de que se besaran, tras el juramento de los votos, Len se giró, era demasiado angustiante para verlo. Terminó la ceremonia, la marcha nupcial sonó, y caminaron ambos recién casados por la alfombra hasta el carruaje que tenían preparado. Len solo miró la muchedumbre a la distancia y suspiró. Tenía que hablar con su padre.

* * *

La recepción de la boda fue en un lugar elegante, el salón grande de una vieja finca. Len se dirigió allí tras un rato en el que estuvo considerando como hablar con su padre. Tan pronto como la fiesta inició, se hizo un pequeño vals para los novios, para que celebraran su primer baile. Len se trató de acercar de nueva cuenta a su padre, pero lo vio entretenido bailando con una vieja que había estado en la industria desde hacía tres cuartos de siglo. De pronto, una mano tocó su hombro, y lo giró rápidamente.

—Es hora de que el hermano de la novia baile con ella— era Rin, y de manera amable y un tanto posesiva, lo tomó para bailar apaciblemente con él, girando de manera elegante, mientras su vestido se movía de un lado para otro.

—No te había visto— le dijo él —Lo siento, no podía soportarlo… verte de esa forma con Kaito— trató de justificar su ausencia, pero ella lo silenció con un dedo.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco te habría querido ver besándote con Kaito— bromeó para disminuir la tensión —Pero tranquilo, me comentó que debí lavarme los dientes… creo que ni se imagina— se rió a la par de su gemelo mientras bailaban de esa forma que tan familiar le parecía.

—Bueno, ahora eres su mujer, se ha cerrado el sello del sagrado matrimonio y del compromiso social… pero quería proponerte algo— se acercó a su oreja y le dijo de manera tranquila, pero al oído —que me dejes hacerte mía antes que él— ella se sonrojó con fuerza, y justo en ese momento, se escucharon una serie de aplausos. Ambos se detuvieron, el padre de los dos daba un anuncio, algo tarde para escucharlo completo, pero agradecía a todos los invitados por su presencia y luego daba por oficializado un nuevo trato comercial entre la familia Kagamine y la familia Shion. Y luego, como parte de este compromiso, dijo:

—Kaito, ahora que eres como mi hijo, quiero consentirte todo lo que he consentido a mis propios hijos— Len refunfuñó, como si las horas de estudio y los golpes con bastón fueran muy buena forma de recompensarlo por haber nacido —Por eso quiero ofrecerte esto— y retirando una manta de la mesa de regalos, mostró un gran recipiente —Treinta y tres sabores distintos de helado, desde los más comunes a los más exóticos, todo para tu disfrute— la expresión de Kaito fue de completo asombro, más felicidad que la expresada en cualquier momento de la boda.

—¡Los probaré todos ahora mismo! — exclamó tomando un plato y su cuchara mientras que los invitados vitoreaban a su chico especial.

—Ven conmigo— le dijo rápidamente Rin a Len, entrando en un tocador de gran tamaño, no solo con un grifo para asearse, sino también con un sillón para relajarse —No lo soporto cuando se pone a hablar de helado, va a estar con eso todo el día— se trató de relajar, pero en ese momento Len la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿Qué piensas de mi proposición? — dijo mientras besaba su cuello, pasando su mano por entre sus pechos, y la otra alrededor de su cintura.

—Eres muy osado Len… creo que tendremos tiempo— lo trató de separar, pero Len solamente siguió acariciándola, hasta que, al tenerla de frente, comenzó a besarla de la misma forma en la que la había besado antes de la ceremonia, como si con su boca quisiera sustituir cualquier esencia de la que Kaito pudiera haber dejado en ella.

Kaito apenas comía el primer sabor cuando Len puso a Rin en contra de aquel sillón de relajación, ella lo miró sonrojado, era como aquel regalo de bodas que sus amigas le habían prometido que haría valer toda la ceremonia, pero este era justamente el regalo que deseaba. Dejó caer sus zapatillas y levantó sus piernas, dejando ver su fina y blanca ropa interior con encaje, algo que su madre le había ordenado para darle buena apariencia a lo que le regalaría a Kaito. Len pasó sus dedos por sobre lo que veía como una pequeña mancha de humedad, viendo la reacción de su gemela, elevada su respiración como si se acercara al clímax de tan solo un roce. Comenzó a presionar lo que sobresalía sobre la ropa interior, entendió que aquello era su clítoris, y la volvía loca de solo rozarlo con la punta de las uñas.

—Con cuidado… sabes que jamás me he tocado demasiado allí— admitió apenada, como si ni siquiera supiera sus límites, y Len los aprendería. Sostuvo una mano sobre su cabeza, engarzando de nuevo los dedos. Hizo que su corsé se bajara, descubriendo sus bien formados pechos, y con su otra mano libre, invadió el interior de la ropa interior, introduciendo sus dedos en ella, moviéndolos con libertad como si de un niño con un juguete se tratase. Ella trató de gemir, no solo por la intromisión y el movimiento de los dedos anular y corazón, sino porque los otros seguían acariciando aquel punto primeramente encontrado. Len no sabía muy bien que hacía, pero le resultaba fascinante averiguarlo, solo sabía que un gemido era un punto positivo, mientras que todo lo demás que hacía que no tuviera reacción era uno negativo, y que todo aquello estaba construyendo algo mayor.

Para cuando Kaito había terminado de degustar el tercer de los distintos sabores regalados, pistacho para conocimiento del lector, Rin experimentó su primer orgasmo en la vida, por la acción de su entregado hermano y de su hábil mano derecha. Solo pudo recordar ver la luz blanca del candelabro de la sala del tocador mientras sentía sus pies curvearse y sus piernas cerrarse alrededor de la cintura de su gemelo, mientras los suaves gemidos que produjo se ahogaron en el fondo de su boca que, por un instante, no necesitó nada más que solo a su gemelo, y la libertad de su cuerpo por disfrutar.

—Creo que ya sé cómo hacer lo que te gusta— susurró Len mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de su hermana, lamiéndolos como una forma de erotismo más allá de lo que habría imaginado, sin prestar atención al sabor, sino a la procedencia. Comenzó a mover su pantalón, deseaba proseguir a como diera lugar, y bajando su pantalón para darse más libertad, dejó ver su miembro erecto, acariciándolo para aun ayudarse a mantener la erección aún más. Rin lo miró como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, respirando aun por el orgasmo que él le había concedido, deseaba ser uno solo.

—Me gusta que seas tú… ese es mi secreto— se acomodó acariciando su sexo, levantándose un poco para sujetarse con las piernas de la cintura de Len, y este solamente comenzó a descender sobre ella, colocando sus codos sobre el sillón, y su cabeza al lado de la de ella, entrando lentamente. Para suerte de ambos, Rin estaba cálidamente dilatada por toda la excitación previa, y sintió aquello como no tan doloroso como lo habría sido con cualquier otro. —Es bastante grande…— alcanzó a gemir adolorida mientras abrazaba a su gemelo del cuello, escuchándolo a él gruñir del esfuerzo, hasta que lo sintió como si su miembro topara en ella. Colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y como si conociera sus pensamientos, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Aquel sonido que causaba su fricción entre ambos era simplemente complaciente para ambos, simplemente abrazándose y besándose mientras que Len se movía a la par a la que Rin se hacía lo posible porque aquello le fuera más placentero. Y tras unos minutos de estar de esa forma, Len solamente se elevó un poco, sujetando sus piernas, besando sus pies, y luego colocándolos en sus hombros, acelerando la velocidad, y viéndola a los ojos mientras se esforzaba más en causarle placer.

—Esto es fantástico— comentó Len de la nada, aun sacudiendo su cintura contra ella, viéndola sonreír y sonrojarse por ese comentario, apreciando su expresión como si esta lo hipnotizara, hasta hacerla gemir con más fuerza, continuó presionándose contra ella, escuchándola más y más, sin temor a que fueran encontrados por nadie, solo concentrándose en hacerla gemir.

Kaito apenas terminaba de probar el séptimo de los sabores, la frambuesa, cuando Rin suspiró nuevamente, levantando sus piernas y dejándolas caer a los lados mientras disfrutaba de su siguiente orgasmo. Len se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla. Moviéndose a su lado y dejando salir su miembro, no había vuelto a eyacular, había logrado superar su ansia de correrse, simplemente era un punto al que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a llegar. Pero Rin no pensaba lo mismo, podía ser que para Len aquello fuera suficiente, pero Rin deseaba llegar hasta el final con eso.

—Vamos… me toca a mí hacerte sentir bien— comentó ella en voz chillona mientras que lo acostaba, abriendo su camisa del smoking para ver su pecho y su vientre, acariciándolos con ambas manos mientras que se sentaba sombre su miembro, sintiéndolo llegar hasta el fondo de si misma —¡Len! — soltó su nombre mientras sentía nuevamente el dualismo del placer y del dolor combinarse en su cuerpo.

—Rin… ten cuidado, no espero lastimarte— comentó él bajando el vestido de novia, dejando ver sus pechos, acariciándolos y apretándolos con una mano mientras las sentía comenzar a saltar sobre sus caderas, aplastando ligeramente sus testículos en cada ocasión que bajaba, y teniendo que sostenerla de la cintura tras un rato para encontrar un punto en el que la cosa fuera placentera para ambos. Ella abrió la boca, experimentando ahora con el movimiento, dejando ver cada vez que hacía algo bueno, girando, moviendo de adelante hacia atrás, o simplemente saltando, lograba dar y recibir placer a casi de manera recíproca.

—¡Esto es demasiado! — exclamó él, ahora sentía y compartía el placer, pero su hermana comenzaba a sentir de nuevo el orgasmo, ahora uno más prolongado e intenso, podía controlar ahora su propio cuerpo, y moverlo de tal manera que el miembro de Len le otorgara toda la presión y el toque en los puntos que deseaba, haciéndose hacia atrás para causar que este frotara contra la parte frontal de su pared interior, y todo ese placer se traspasó a Len hasta que finalmente sucumbió.

En ese mismo momento, Kaito apenas terminaba de saborear el doceavo sabor, una mezcla de avena con maíz que daban el sabor de un plato de cereal, cuando Len terminó eyaculando en el interior de su gemela, causando que ella abriera los ojos en asombro, por el cosquilleo que aquel miembro pulsante causaba, y por el sentir de un líquido cálido y espeso esparciéndose en su interior. Tocó su vientre, y miró a Len cubriendo sus ojos, como si eso no fuera lo que quería. Pero ella solamente sonrió, inclinándose contra él, y besándolo nuevamente.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás— le susurró tras separar el beso, acariciando su pecho como si fuera un tesoro preciado, diciendo aquello de una manera tan ceremoniosa que dejaba en vergüenza a sus votos de ese mismo día —Ahora soy tuya… ¿No es eso lo que querías? — preguntaba sonriendo mientras que comenzaba a lamer su oreja.

—Si… ahora lo eres— la sujetó de la cintura en respuesta —Entonces no veo porque limitarnos más— bajó más su pantalón mientras retiraba a su hermana de sobre sí mismo, sin perder un solo instante para acariciar sus muslos. Cambiaron de posición, la tomó desde atrás y comenzó a penetrarla desde esa posición, mientras que ella colocaba sus manos contra la pared de madera fina pintada a mano.

Kaito disfrutaría del dieciochoavo sabor, napolitano que no era más que tres sabores antes probados, pero que apreciaba por su combinación, mientras que Rin disfrutaba de una posición más salvaje, sintiendo como Len arremetía ahora con fuerza, arrugando el vestido como si fuera un paño viejo mientras su cadera golpeaba contra sus nalgas con fuerza.

—Somos como un par de animales— comentó Rin mientras que las manos de su hermano presionaban sus pechos y los acariciaba sin delicadeza alguna, y enterraba sus dientes en su espalda —Ya no creo que nos podamos detener… ya ni siquiera puedo pensar en nada más— la hizo gritar mucho más en lo que seguían cambiando posiciones.

La nuez fue el veinticincoavo sabor para el peli azul. Len colocaba una pierna de Rin sobre su hombro mientras la otra descansaba entre sus piernas, penetrándola continuamente, incontables estocadas siendo recibidas por el interior de ella. Y para cuando el trigésimo tercer sabor terminaba por complacer las papilas gustativas del novio de la boda, la novia terminaba de complacerse con su hermano gemelo, abrazándolo mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, los dos de nuevo besándose, con un desastre hecho en su vestido y su cabello, con una gran cantidad de fluido ajeno saliendo de su intimidad mientras acariciaba aun el flácido y agotado miembro que le había dado tanta diversión.

—Creo… que tenemos… que salir— musitó Len cansado —Hemos estado más de una hora aquí— comentó riendo mientras ella recargaba su cara contra su hombro.

—Lo sé… sabía que le importaba poco a mamá y a papá, pero esto me sorprende— se rió de la pequeña fortuna que ese rato les había dado.

Resultó pues, que uno de los sirvientes había sido enviado a buscarla a ella, y por su torpeza había perdido el día buscándola en otro lugar, finalmente dando con ella cuando salió del tocador, y le pidió a Rin que le contara a su madre que la había encontrado desde hace horas para así evitar el castigo. Su padre, mientras tanto, se había reunido con uno de los importantes magistrados de la prefectura, quien era un hombre excéntrico quien adoraba de ver a otros hombres comiendo como si fuera una competencia, lo que le había llevado a motivar a Kaito a no solo degustar el helado, sino a comer un plato entero de este, siendo congratulado por todos los presentes al terminar con todos los sabores.

Decidieron separarse un poco. Rin se fue a pasar el resto del rato con sus amigas, en donde vio con obviedad como Miku, su amiga de largo tiempo, envidiaba su casamiento. Para Len, la cosa fue más tranquila, sentándose en el pasto junto a sus amigos quienes se alegraban de que no fueran ellos quienes se casaran, y compartiendo un cigarrillo con el que se recostó plácidamente en el suelo. Pasadas las horas, finalmente vio a su padre, y le hizo una oferta. Se ofreció a ser quien asistiera a Kaito en todos sus negocios, pero más que nada, que se hiciera cargo de la mansión en la que vivirían, cuidando los negocios que tenían al pendiente en esa, que era la base de operaciones de la familia por generaciones. Su padre accedió, después de que Len agregara que cuidaría también a Rin y a cualquier hijo que concibiera con su nuevo esposo, ahorrando así la necesidad de un sirviente.

Para Rin, la noche terminó distinto a como lo esperaba. Cansada en su cama, vio a Kaito llegar con nada más que una tanga azulada, nada de su gusto, pero antes de poder inducirse en cualquier actividad con su nuevo y emocionado esposo, le ofreció un trago de sake que había guardado. Uno más, y otro, y otro después de este, y en lo que menos se dio cuenta, Kaito yacía dormido como un bebé ebrio. Antes de que finalizara la noche, lo besó a un lado del cuello y del otro le dio un mordisco, para que tuviera que presumir al día siguiente, y se durmió a su lado, volteando hacia la ventana, acariciando serenamente su vientre, pensando en quien había plantado la semilla en su interior.

Fin.

* * *

Epilogo: Es extraño pensar que Len y Rin tuvieron su final feliz pese a todas las adversidades. No era difícil ver todo lo errado que había en la relación forzada entre Kaito y ella, por lo tanto, su estilo de vida se hizo alejado el uno del otro, con Kaito siempre saliendo de viaje a negocio tras negocio, siempre fuera, siempre ausente, escondiendo un creciente gusto por el helado de wiski y una serie de cartas románticas que se mandó con ciertas mujeres con las que se llegó a ver en la lejanía de otros países. Pero el lector no debería de preocuparse por Rin, quien fue bien cuidada por su hermano gemelo. Todo el tiempo que Len invertía cuidando la casa y los negocios le era retornado en las noches en las que el Shion se ausentaba y aprovechaba para entrar al cuarto de su gemela, con esa encantadora cama King—size en donde podían hacer de todo, dando incontables noches de compañía física y sentimental. Pero no todo fue simple erotismo en su relación, Len adoraba ayudar en todo lo que podía, en especial cuando ella finalmente dio nacimiento a quienes fueron reconocidos oficialmente como los hijos de Kaito Shion. Tuvo cuatro en total, más de los que podría haber recordado concebir, todos ellos con hermosos ojos azules de tonos similares y un simpar y alegre cabello rubio, explicado por Rin como la muestra de la fuerza de los genes Kagamine. Aquellos niños, tres niños y una niña quien fue la más pequeña, pasaron su infancia con un padre ausente y una madre que se esforzaba en lo demás por hacerlos felices, pero con un tío a quien vieron más como un segundo padre durante todas sus vidas.

* * *

Notas finales: ¡He retornado al LenxRin! He sobrevivido a más de un millón de palabras escritas por esta hermosa pareja, y no pienso detenerme ahora.

Bien, siento que si he abandonado un poco todo esto. Fue la combinación de haber dejado mi empleo y una dolorosa recuperación emocional y psicológica y hasta psiquiátrica para poder superar los ataques de ansiedad. Eso me quitó algo de inspiración, aunque quienes están cerca de mí, sabrán que dediqué ese tiempo a construir un ordenado y coherente universo mágico con todas sus funciones físicas, naturales y metafísicas, así como un lenguaje y ecosistemas. Ya les he dicho que pienso escribir historias fantásticas con la temática central en la infinidad, pero más de eso después.

Ahora, debo de admitir que la inspiración para el LenxRin había muerto, más aún porque una amiga cercana me contagió accidentalmente el shipeo de LoL DE Kayn y Zoe, quienes me causaron un fuerte síntoma de inspiración, y he logrado escribir ya tres capítulos, pero esta semana quería descansar un poco y regresar a mis orígenes con la pareja incestuosa más trascendental de Vocaloid.

Admito que fue problemático, tenía planeado algo para un fanfic de esa nueva canción de Neru de "whatever", pero tuve problemas relativos con este. En primer lugar, quería retornar al universo de "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?", en donde se compararán ambos, pero no quería mezclar más temáticas. Luego se me ocurrió hacerlo en su propio universo, a Len y Rin enfrentando el desinterés por la vida y el materialismo de la época actual, pero no se me ocurría como cerrar la historia. Pensé en hacer que Rin quedara embarazada y que esto significara un nuevo giro para su vida, pero ponerlo como algo positivo se me hacía como predicar que esa era la única forma de vida aceptable, y no tenía interés en predicar.

Por más que intentaba no podía sacar buenas ideas. En parte me había decepcionado que tras diez años de Len y Rin, casi lo más recordado por miles hubiera sido la tragedia de ambos, la tragedia y el yaoi o cosas así. Planeaba escribir una larga lista acerca de porque abandonar la escritura de la pareja, y de todos los fanfics incompletos, hasta que tuve un sueño LenxRin. Así es, mi subconsciente no puede vivir sin ellos. El sueño era raro: algo relacionado con Jakie Chan, en Praga, yo ayudando a que se reunieran en un campamento de soldados durante la tercera guerra mundial, Len aprendiendo español y viviendo en México y en España, Rin viajando por el mundo, celos dramáticos…. Podría explicarlo, pero tendría menos sentido, pero el punto es que incluso en ese raro sueño, había un buen dialogo en donde ambos se unían tras una separación, de cómo Rin se había ido a viajar por todo el mundo dejando a Len aparte, y de cómo tras hablarlo, lo resolvían.

Lo cierto es que este sueño me inspiró para terminar de escribir esta idea que tenía, un fanfic del cliché adolescence, tantas veces escrito por tantos miles de fans, pero este es más personal, este es en base a ese doujin de Tamura Hiro que un zopenco en Kokoro no Vocaloid proclamó como la historia "canónica" para Adolescence, mandando a la mierda todas las interpretaciones que los ponen juntos porque resulta que a Tamura Hiro no le gusta el LenxRin. Este fanfic, pese a que ese(¿esa?) artista jamás vaya a leer, es de todos modos un simbólico levantamiento del dedo corazón a su doujinshi, y a quienes lo consideren canon.

En fin, me gustaría seguir hablando de mi vida, pero así está, por ahora estaré dedicando más al KaynxZoe, y quiero dejar claro que el LenxRin sigue ocupando el rango mayor en mi Tier de OTPs, más que el Syaoran x Sakura incluso.

Muchas gracias por leer, nos encontraremos en la próxima.

Bye_.—

* * *

P.D.: También he decidido que no seguiré con el fanfic "compromiso"… lo lamento, explicaré mis razones en su momento y explicaré lo que pasaría en el resto de la historia, gracias.


End file.
